


Best Friends? Forever

by emerald_creeper



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_creeper/pseuds/emerald_creeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe tries to enjoy a nice, quiet evening in the forest. This peace is broken by a certain witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends? Forever

It was a particularly cloudless evening, the sun had already set, allowing the innumerable stars and moon to show themselves.

On this particular evening, in the forest behind Nine Shrines, a young, white-haired woman, Ashe, sat, leaning against a tree, scribbling something down in a leather bound book balanced on her legs.

Every few minutes She would glance out at the bar, furrow her brow, and go back to her scribbling.

This went on for about an hour, until she heard the sound of a twig snapping somewhere from inside the forest. She jumped, and then sat still for a few more moments, waiting for any other sounds, there were none, until Ashe heard a familiar voice.

"So what's that you're doing there?" The familiar voice asked.

"It's _nothing_ , Inien." Came Ashe's simple reply. Her voice came out more as a sigh, rather than actual words.

"Well, it sure looks like _something_ , Ashe." Inien said from behind Ashe's shoulder. "I could just guess what you're doing, if you aren't going to tell me, I'm an excellent guesser, you know."

Ashe snapped the book shut. "It isn't your business, Inien, just go back to the bar and annoy Markus or something." Ashe ran a hand over her face.

"What if I want it to be my business?" Inien asked.

"Like I said, not your concern, Inien." Ashe repeated, more aggressively this time.

"So this is how you treat someone about to hand over a peace offering, then?" Inien asked, moving herself directly in front of Ashe, for once, looking down at her.

"Why a peace offering? We've made our peace, haven't we? But, I guess, if you'd like, we could fight again." Ashe offered, her golden eyes glinting menacingly.

"Humph, so I guess I can just take this back to the bar with me and drink it all by myself, then. Real shame, actually, since I took it so far. And I'd rather enjoy fighting you again, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to fight against you in good conscience, as you're still recovering from our last fight." Inien said, grinning slyly, revealed a bottle of what appeared to be alcohol in one hand, she held it out halfway to Ashe.

"It's not Keer is it? Cause if it is, you're drinking all of that by yourself." Ashe said, one eyebrow raised.

"What? No, no, no, it's real alcohol. I'm absolutely sure of it, even stole it from Thog's secret hiding place under the bar." Inien assured Ashe.

"Oh. Wait, Thog has a secret hiding place?" Ashe asked, eyeing the alcohol hungrily.

"Yeah, it's where he's been keeping his non-Keer booze, I figured he could stand to be a bottle lighter in his stash so I snagged this before I came out here to see you." Inien explained with a shrug.

"Huh. I know you're not just here give me that alcohol, so what is it, Inien?" Ashe narrowed her eyes, focusing her gaze upon the witch's face.

"Oh, yes, the boys, in there," she waved a hand in the vague direction of the bar. "Are worried about you, they think you're holing yourself up in that tree, hiding from them. This-" she held up the bottle again "-Is a peace offering. But, only if I get to drink it with you." Inien left the bottle held out toward Ashe.

"Alright, Inien, but I'm not going into the bar yet, I just need some more time away, to think some things over." Ashe said taking the bottle from Inien.

"It's not more of your spirit stuff is it?" Inien asked, stopping as Ashe narrowed her eyes, to give her a disapproving look, Inien then changed the subject. "Why not go into the bar? It's perfectly fine in there, and if you don't, I'm staying out here with you. Either way, you and the booze are stuck with me, right here." Inien said, planting herself beside Ashe before anything could be said, and made herself comfortable, sitting beside the same tree Ashe was leaning against.

"So." Ashe took an experimental sip of the alcohol she took from Inien's outstretched hand. "Why do the others want me in the bar?" Ashe asked, glancing over at Inien, who was leaning against a tree, her eyes half-closed

"I don't know, Ashe, my guess is that, maybe, they miss you." Inien said.

"Well, tell them I'm fine, and that they don't need to worry about me." Ashe said, taking another drink out of the bottle.

"Alright, I will, in a little while, but until then, pass me that bottle, will you?" Inien asked.

Ashe nodded, passing the bottle. Inien took a long, slow swig. Ashe glanced over at Inien, wordlessly studying her, then looking down at the book, now sitting on the ground on the other side of her. She thought about showing Inien what she was working on, but quickly thought against it, and shook her head, as if to clear it.

"I didn't know you were a drinker, Inien." Ashe said, glancing at the figure seated beside her.

"Really, you thought I didn't  like booze? Thog has an excellent taste in booze, by the way, not that I'm surprised." Inien said.

Ashe watched Inien for a few moments, then joined her in getting more comfortable next to her, stretching herself out, remaining close enough to reach the bottle in Inien's hand. The witch had her eyes fully closed by this point.

"That's Thog, for you. That man does love his booze. So, as for the others, they're worried about me?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have found you out here otherwise, Ashe." Inien said.

"Wow, Inien, _really_ feeling the love there." Ashe muttered, grabbing the bottle from her and taking a swig.

"Okay. That was rude, even for you, Ashe." Inien retorted, throwing Ashe a glance.

"You did bring me some booze, so I guess I can't be too mean to you." Ashe said, her voice all but dripping with sarcasm.

"And now with the sarcasm, I must be a _terrible_ influence on you." Inien said, with a nearly identical tone.

"Alright, Inien, though I really do enjoy our _enriching_ conversations, I _am_ curious, why did you, of all people, decide to check on me, out here?" Ashe asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What? Am I not allowed to worry about you Ashe? I'd like to think I care about you as much as they do." Inien said, crossing her arms, with a sort of defiance.

"No, Inien, its just... I kind of expected Markus, or Thog, even,  just not, well, you, to come out here." Ashe said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Alright, I get it, Markus and Thog are allowed to come and talk to you when you're in one of your moods, but i'm not, is that it?" Inien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, that's not it at all, I just would expect-" Ashe slowly became more flustered, her face tinged pink.

"Ashe, do I really have this effect on you?" Inien asked, smirking.

"Inien, just, please, shut up, for once." Ashe said, exasperated.

"Hmm, let me think about that-" Inien paused for a moment. "-nope. Not happening, not for tonight, at least." She took the bottle and took a slow sip.

Silence stretched between the pair, as they passed the booze between each other and occasionally glanced up at the stars or at the bar, sometimes even meeting the other's gaze. After a while, Ashe broke the silence between herself and Inien.

"Inien, aren't you going to try to talk me into seeing the others back inside the bar?" Ashe asked

"Oh, not yet, the night is young and the bottle still has booze in it." Inien said looking at Ashe, with a grin.

"Alright, and, maybe you won't have to talk me into going back inside, unless that bottle doesn't empty itself soon." Ashe said, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. "And about this booze you stole, won't Thog, y'know, miss it?" Ashe asked.

"You haven't seen his stash. He has plenty enough booze for us to share that bottle for one night. He won't be missing it anytime soon, don't worry and drink to your heart's content, just don't hog it all for yourself." Inien said.

"Really? I would have guessed that Thog would care more about his stash of alcohol. And, if you want me to pass you the bottle, just ask for it, Inien." Ashe said, throwing her a glance and holding out the bottle to her.

Inien took the bottle, and took a slow drink, and passed the bottle back to Ashe, who did the same.

"I've got to ask you about this. Inien, How aren't you very visibly drunk yet?" Ashe asked.

Inien shrugged. "I really don't know, I'm a little tipsy, and I know you're sober still, and will be all night, and the bottle's almost empty."

"You should probably try tempting me back inside right about now, I think the boys are starting to worry about us by now." Ashe said, although she made no actual movements towards getting up, at least not quite yet, Ashe was relishing this moment with Inien, for now, at least.

Inien held up the bottle. "It's not empty yet." She took one last sip, draining the bottle of its contents. "/now/ it is, but, I'm not ready yet, I'll try in a little to get you back inside." Inien put the now empty bottle down on the ground in the space between herself and Ashe.

"I can live with that. I could just tell them later where we went off to." Ashe said stretching and settling back against the tree, getting slowly closer to to Inien.

"Ashe you're just _so_ mean, robbing your friends of their sleep so you can stay out here." Inien teased.

"Aren't you my friend too, Inien? Unless..." Ashe said, trailing off.

Inien raised an eyebrow. "Unless? Unless what?" Inien asked.

"Unless... You would like being more than that, Inien." Ashe finished with a slow breath.

Inien sat silently for a moment, thinking over what she had just said. "Well, I'm not sure if it's me or the booze right now, but, I would really like that, Ashe."

"Oh, thank the Gods." Ashe breathed, smiling widely.

"Well then, I should really say I want to be closer to you more often, if it makes you this happy." Inien said, with a grin.

"Oh, _there_ you two are!" Exclaimed a very familiar voice. Ashe and Inien both exchanged an angry frown.

"Damn it Markus, come on, there was a moment here!" Ashe yelled as the tall, horned blonde man came into view with a wide grin.

"Aw, Ashe, wait, you and...? Markus asked, his grin fading slightly.

"Yes. The wonders of booze." Inien said, simply.

"Oh." Markus said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Markus, now, please, get the fuck away, we'll be back at the bar in a few minutes." Ashe said.

Markus sighed. "Fine. I can leave you two alone, and go back to the bar." He said, turning around and making his way back to the bar, dejectedly.

"Well, that was rude." Inien remarked.

"Like you would do any better." Ashe replied, with a frown.

"Yeah, Ashe, don't be mean to me." Markus called from the forest.

"Go back to the bar, Markus!" Ashe yelled.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Markus said, his voice becoming distant.

"Alright, he's gone back now. Should we start going back yet?" Ashe asked.

Inien stretched herself out reluctantly "Not until I can do--" she kissed Ashe lightly on the cheek. "This."

Ashe began to blush, flustered. "Inien, we should-- we should go back to the bar now, since I told markus-" she managed.

"Ashe, are you sure? You look like you might need a few minutes to cool off from that." Inien managed through her laughter.

"Nope. I'm fine. Just as long as you just don't do-" Ashe was cut off by another kiss, this one on the mouth, she was at first, dazed, then she leaned in, deepening this kiss, the blush blossoming on her cheeks fully. the pair both tasted the alcohol on the other's lips, and they loved it.

After a short moment, the par broke apart, Ashe with a blush and small, hesitant smile, Inien with a wide grin, eyes bright.

"Inien, we should probably go back now, the boys might think something's up now." Ashe said, with a small sigh.

"Yeah, we should, thought I hate to admit it, you're right, for _once_." Inien said, her grin forming into a sly smirk.

"Are you ever going to quit?" Ashe asked.

"Quit what?" Inien asked.

"Being _you_ , Inien. Are you ever going to quit being like you?" Ashe said.

"Being me? Nope, not happening." Inien said, grinning.

"Good, I don't think I could ever stand a _nicer_  version of you." Ashe teased.

" _Nicer_? I'm plenty nice." Inien defended.

Ashe couldn't help herself. She laughed. Inien scowled and glared at Ashe, who stopped laughing quickly.

The pair got up, dusted themselves off. Inien grabbed the empty bottle from the ground. Ashe picked up her book and the quill she was scribbling in her book with. The pair slowly walked back to the bar, the moon high in the sky. Inien nearly linked her fingers with Ashe's but thought against it, even if she _really_ wanted to make her blush again. After a short quiet walk, the pair met the others inside the bar, with little clarification as to exactly why the two were in the forest together for that time. Ashe and Inien shared a knowing glance. Only they (and Markus,of course) would ever have guessed what had happened to them on that night.


End file.
